


The Young Falconer

by An-Elric-Brother (sheronthekitty)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Griffon is not the griffon we know and love, King Geoff, Prince Gavin, Soldier Jack, adopted gavin, blease, but i found this and ya'll have to suffer with me, gavin has powers, i just picked a name that fit a bird tbh when I wrote this, im sorry, king AU, she is a coincidental falcon I made, soldier Ryan, soldier kerry, soldier michael, this is so old, this was written b4 I knew who Griffon was, waggles fingers and says wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/An-Elric-Brother
Summary: "Falconry is the sport of hunting with long-winged hawks and falcons. Everyone wants a falcon. And they love the ones they do have. Falcons, alone with hunting dogs, are used to hunt for people’s meat. The larger the falcon you had, the larger the prey it could hunt.Gavin Free was just a prince who loved falconry. Or so it seems. He has special powers, along with his younger sister. But when he witnesses one of their maids who knew the secret taken, he has to go after them. Will he get her back? Will his secret be found out? Will he be captured too? Read on in this historical legend and find out."





	The Young Falconer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/gifts).



> THIS WAS A “PUBLISHED” (not really, I own the only physical copy)! HOLY FUCK? ITS SO BAD???? This originally had… shitty pictures, too. I may scan them and add them later, but you’re really not missing much. Please realize, this was written 4 years ago, when I was in 7th grade. This will be typed, word for word, other than one major change. (I used Millie in it and I am NOT comfortable with it anymore so I’m changing her to Dawn.) This was also made before I, and my friend, came out as trans, so all she’s are WRONG.
> 
> Time for all the """book shit"""
> 
> \--
> 
>  
> 
> About the Author.  
> [Redacted] is currently a 7th student in Mrs. Derby’s English class. She was born on March 7, 2000, in Pennsylvania. [Redacted] lives with her parents, two sisters, and two pets: a cat and a bird.
> 
> I dedicate this book to… My friend [redacted]. At the time of writing this, I didn’t know her for very long, but she is an amazing friend.  
> My family who was, and always will be, there for me.  
> The Rooster Teeth company, whose videos never cease to make by bad days better.
> 
> Text Copyright © by Achievement Publishing Co., INC  
> All rights reserved. Copyright printed in the USA, May 2014
> 
> Falconry is the sport of hunting with long-winged hawks and falcons. Everyone wants a falcon. And they love the ones they do have. Falcons, alone with hunting dogs, are used to hunt for people’s meat. The larger the falcon you had, the larger the prey it could hunt.
> 
> Gavin Free was just a prince who loved falconry. Or so it seems. He has special powers, along with his younger sister. But when he witnesses one of their maids who knew the secret taken, he has to go after them. Will he get her back? Will his secret be found out? Will he be captured too? Read on in this historical legend and find out!
> 
> “Four out of four stars”  
> \- Books Magazine
> 
> “☆☆☆☆☆”  
> \- Greatest Books
> 
> “This was fantastic!”  
> \- New York Times
> 
> “An amazing story full of suspense and action. A must read.”  
> \- National Libraries of America (NLA)

A long, long time ago there was an English kingdom. The kingdom was called Bereli, and was ruled by a king and queen. They had two children, the oldest, a boy was adopted, and the youngest, a girl was  biological . There didn’t seem to be anything special about the two, but there was. They had powers. The boy, whose name was Gavin, could talk to and understand animals. The girl, Dawn, had  telekinesis . Gavin was an excellent hunter, and could bring back the most animals, using his powers to ask the forest animals where an injured animal was. Dawn could move things with her mind, and loved to play tricks on the staff of the castle.

 

Nobody knew of their powers. The king kept it a secret. Only the king and queen, the two kids, and some of the staff knew. They didn’t want the neighboring kingdoms to learn of their powers, and to use them against Bereli.

 

Gavin loved to take walks after sitting inside all day, and he  _ loved _ his falcon, as most people loved theirs. He would take his peregrine falcon, Griffon, with him, and do some sport hunting. Those two were inseparable.

 

On this particular, mild spring, day is where our story begins. Gavin and Griffon were walking in the woods, and talking, like normal.

 

“Today, during tutoring, a servant girl stopped and spilled the ink she was carrying. It got all over Gilbert! In three seconds flat, he went from all white to all black,” Gavin shouted, bouncing on his heels. He stopped to laugh, wiping away the tears.

 

Griffon scoffed, and interjected, “Welp, that fat cat deserved it, I would bet! I’ve almost have lost my lunch, on multiple occasions might I add, because he hides and  ambushes the servant bringing me my food!” The falcon shook her head and fluffed up her feathers, as if cold. “He has got to STOP!”

 

“Well, at least he doesn’t go after  _ you _ ! He goes after my feet all the time, saying that it’s just ‘playful attacking’. As if!” Gavin then heard talking. It was a mix of a crow yelling about danger and people.

 

Griffon kept talking until she was shushed. The bird cocked her head, than looked around. She spotted the unmistakable glare of a sword. 

 

“Hey, Gav, there’s someone over there!” Griffon hissed, nodding her head in the direction.

 

They made their way over to the spot that Griffon saw the  glint of a sword. Gavin crouched, and  peered through the leaves, glad that he wore his green shirt and scarf.

 

Two men were standing over one of the maids. The first man had short dirty blondish-brown hair and blue eyes. He had an evil, crazy, menacing aura about him. The second had kinder eyes, orange hair, and an orange beard.

 

The one closest to Gavin was talking, his sword at the girl’s neck. He was speaking German and Gavin couldn’t understand it, though he heard his and his sister’s name.

 

“ **_Es gibt Geheimnisse in diesem Reich. Sie betreffen die Jugen, Gavin, und das Mädchen, Dawn. Sie arbeiten in der Burg, sagen Sie mir, was sie wissen, Mädel!_ ** ” (That is translated to: ‘There are secrets in this kingdom. They concern the boy, Gavin, and the girl, Dawn. You work in the castle, tell me what you know, wench!’  _ A/N: any language that isn’t english will be italicized and bolded, and the translation will be next to it in italics. _ ) the first man growled, swinging his arm.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!  **_Tut mir so leid! Ich weiß nicht, was du redest!_ ** _ I don’t know what you’re talking about _ ,” the woman, whose name was Lauren, cried, tears running down her face.

 

“Shut up! Do noz play dumb, I know zat zere are secrets in zis land!  **_Sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen!_ ** _ Tell me what you know! _ ” The man shouted, swinging the sword up. But before he could bring it down, or before Gavin could spring up, the other man, the one with the beard, stopped him by grabbing his arms.

 

“ **_Nein! Stoppen Sie Narr! Wir müssen dieses Mädchen lebt!_ ** _ No! Stop you fool! We need this girl alive! _ ” He cautioned, taking the hilt of the sword from the first man.

 

“ **_Fein, Jack, aber Sie wissen nicht, was du tust._ ** _ Fine, Jack, but you don’t know what you’re doing. _ ” The first man reluctantly sighed, dropping the sword. Jack backed up, and nodded his head.

 

“Ve’ll take you to our kingdom, to see if you’ve brightened up and vill tell us what you know. Ve won’t kill you, right Ryan?” jack asked, in english. This man clearly knew better English than Ryan, though the accent was still there.

 

Ryan scoffed and looked away. “For now, anyway,” he mumbled. They grabbed Lauren, tied up her arms, and gagged her. They threw her onto one of their horses and rode off.

 

  
“Lauren!” Gavin cried, standing up. Why has he just sat there? Why didn’t he do  _ something _ ? He could’ve stopped them! “We have to go now! I need to tell my father!”

 

Gavin took off running, and Griffon flew behind him, not sure what she could do to calm the boy’s raging nerves.

 

They reached the castle in record time, and Gavin burst through the doors. “Geoff! Geoff!” he cried, skidding to a halt in front of his adoptive father. 

 

“What is it, Gavin?” King Geoff asked, glancing down at the boy who was catching his breath.

 

“T-two knights came and took Lauren away. T-they were German. I-I think they’re from the neighboring kingdom, Leistung-Stadt!” Gavin tripped over his words, and he looked up at the king.

 

“What? Tell me, Gav, what happened.” And so, Gavin lept head first into his story. Geoff listened through the whole thing, and when Gavin was done, he stood up. “We must do something.Are you ready to use your powers for something important? Thou shalt rue the day they messed with us.”

______________________

And so Gavin went out to find the missing girl. He took his trusted bird, horse and his sword, the Minge Wobbler, and left the castle that  morrow .

 

The other kingdom was a few days away, and the knights had a good half a day in front of him, but he hoped that they wouldn’t think that he was following after them and that he could catch up.

 

Griffon flew behind Gavin, and periodically flew higher and further ahead to see if she could spot them.

 

Soon, it grew too dark for them to go on. Egg, Gavin’s horse, grew uneasy. Gavin could feel the temperature and the humidity change, and he knew a storm was approaching, and fast.

 

“Crap. We need to find some shelter and eat something,” Gavin muttered, rearing his horse to a halt. “C’mon.” The trotted off the path into the sense underbrush of the overgrown forest.

 

They found a spot that was sheltered, and set up camp. Just as Gavin got the last pack, lightning lit up the sky.

 

Gavin jumped two feet into the air as thunder cracked like a whip. He didn’t like the noise of storms, let alone being  _ out _ in one. He busied himself with looking for food.

 

“This can’t be right.” He mumbled, looking through one of the bags. “I could’ve sworn…”

 

“Could’ve sworn what?” inquired Griffon from a branch. She eyed the boy looking frantically through the bags.

 

“I-I think I forgot the food,” Gavin hissed, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “But I could’ve sworn that I packed it. No matter, we can do some hunting in the morning, if the weather permits.”

 

Gavin then settled down with a blanket, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

__________________________

When Gavin awoke, the weak morning sun was filtering through the branches. The rain had stopped, but everything was still dripping wet, Gavin included.

 

“Let’s go hunting!” shrieked Griffon from the tree, gliding down to land on Gavin’s shoulders.

 

“Good morning to you too,” Gavin muttered under his breath. He then heard something rustling behind him. It was too big to be a small animal, but too small to be a deer or elk.

 

Gavin. scrambled for his sword, and held it out in front of him. “I-I know you’re there,! Come out now!” he yelled into the wood. Out popped the head of none other than Dawn, his adoptive sister.

 

“Hi Gavin,” she sang, standing up. “I thought you could use some help!”

 

“Does Geoffery know you’re out here?” Gavin asked, dropping the sword after making sure everything was safe.

 

“Yup! I left a note!” She popped the ‘P’ in ‘yep’.

 

“And you didn’t tell him in person because…?”

 

“He would’ve said no,” she pouted.

 

“Did you bring  _ anything _ ?” he asked, looking around, and not seeing that she had anything.

 

“I brought my horse, Sasha.” Why she had named her horse Sasha, Gavin had no clue. The poor horse was a guy!

 

“I guess you can help me and Griffon hunt,” Gavin suggested.

 

Soon they were out and about, and Gavin spotted a rabbit. “There!” he whispered, and Griffon took off. She dove down and killed it. “Thanks!”

 

Gavin picked up the rabbit, put it on his belt, and continued on.

 

Soon the three had collected the rabbit, three squirrels, a mouse for Griffon, and a few different nuts that seemed safe to eat.

 

After they ate, they packed up their things and went back on their way. They found evidence in various places such as a small creek, and  outcrop , and on the path, that people had been there.

 

Gavin hoped that they were going in the right direction. Griffon sat on his arm, while they galloped on Sasha and Egg.

 

After another day of that, they saw the walls of the other kingdom, Leistung-Stadt. They stopped before fully reaching the kingdom in the woods. They needed a plan.

 

“So we need a plan. We can’t just go barging in there, right?” questioned Griffon. Dawn nodded, but Gavin whined. (Current A/N: So apparently “Dawn” can understand Griffon. Good continuity past me.)

 

“Why can’t we just go in now?” he complained, looking at the other two.

 

“Do you want to be captured,” Dawn asked, shooting a glare at Gavin.

 

“No, but--”

 

“Do you?” Dawn repeated, exasperated.

 

“No!”

 

“I thought so. So what will our plan be?”

 

They talked about the plan for a good hour and a half, and soon decided on one.

 

Griffon would fly overhead and make sure it was safe. Then she’ll distract the guards and that’s when Gavin and Dawn would sneak in. The two would motion for Griffon to stop, and she’ll fly off, only to come back around in a different way. They’ll make their way through the streets, acting as normal as possible.

 

It  _ would _ work.

 

It could work.

 

Possibly.

 

Hopefully.

 

Soon the plan was put into action. Griffon distracted the guards as planned, and they got through undetected, but that’s when it went all downhill.

 

Another guard came over to help and spotted Gavin hiding behind a crate. He lunged forward and caught the poor boy before he could do anything.

 

Gavin went to shout but the man covered his mouth.

 

“ **_Oi, was machst du da?_ ** ” the man asked.

 

“I don’t understand you?” Gavin tried.

 

The man, who had thick red, curly hair and many freckles, laughed. He wasn’t much older than Gavin, probably about a year or so. “Ha! Figures! Dumb Englishmen. I said, ‘Oi, what are you doing here?’ You’re lucky I can speak English.” The man didn’t even have an accent! Who was he?

 

The man shouted something to the others, and they came over to investigate.

 

“ **_Hey, Michael, was haben Sie da? Wo kommt er her?_ ** _ Hey, Michael, what do you have there? Where did he come from? _ ” One of the other guards asked. He was short and stocky, but looked strong none-the-less.

 

“ **_I. Nicht. Wissen. Who. Er. Ist!_ ** _ I. Do. Not. Know. Who. He. IS! _ ” Michael yelled, glaring at the other. “ **_Ich war gerade dabei, ihn zu fragen, wer er est, Kerry, bevor du mich unterbrochen!_ ** _ I was just about who he is before you inteerrupted me! _ ”

 

Kerry laughed and then lifted his hands. The other one looked Gavin over, and then picked up his sword that Gavin had dropped.

 

Griffon tried to attack the men, but Michael lifted a sword to Gavin’s throat. “ **_Ich wurde beruhigen, Vogel, order Ihr Besitzer bekommt sie._ ** _ I’d calm down, bird, or your owner gets it. _ ”

 

Griffon landed on the wall. She huffed, and looked down at them, her yellow eyes never leaving their bodies. She didn’t like this, at all.

 

Gavin was taken towards the castle by Michael, while Kerri and the other knight kept partolling the wall.

 

Once they were away from the wall, Michael turned down a side road, and dropped Gavin.

 

“Be quiet,” Michael hissed when Gavin opened his mouth to say something. “I know who you are. You’re Geoff’s son, right?” When Gavin nodded, he continued. “Right, so I think I know why you’re here. You want to get back your friend that was taken.” Another nod. “Okay, come with me.” Michael started to walk away, and Gavin followed after him.  _ Why is he helping me? Just who is he? _ “How do I know I can trust you?” Gavin questioned, but the question was ignored.

 

They stopped at a old shack that Gavin guessed was where they kept extra weapons. His guess was correct, when Michael opened the door and walked in, Gavin saw all the swords,  daggers , knives, bows and arrows,  bludgeons , you name it, it was probably there. He thrust the hilt of a sword towards Gavin. It weight differently than his own sword, so he took a few practice swings. Gavin was skeptical, but decided to trust the man.

 

“I’m guessing that bird was a friend of yours?” Michael asked, glancing back at Gavin.

 

“Yeah, she is. She’s my favorite hunting falcon. She can take down rabbits!” Gavin quietly yelled.

 

“Oh, can she now?” Michael quirked an eyebrow. “You’re lucky that you have such a good friend. Now come on, lets go get your frie--”

 

Michael was cut off when a female voice shouted, “Let him go!” Dawn was standing there, hands on her hips. Griffon was perched on her shoulder.

 

Gavin was shocked, how could that little nine year old make it all the way here without getting caught?  _ Oh wait. Duh. Her telekinesis. _ Gavin did a mental facesap because of his stupidity.

 

“Dawn!” Gavin shouted. But Michael held back an annoyed glare.

 

“What are you trying to do, blow my eardrums out? Calm down, girl, you’re gonna kill someone with that mouth of yours. I wonder where you get it,” Michael mused, “It can’t be from Geoff, must be his wife. Well, come on. We need to get moving.”

 

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the building. Gavin, Dawn, and Griffon shared  dumbfounded glances and followed him.

 

Soon they snuck to the caste, and stopped. They went over the plan to get Lauren back, and soon it was in motion.

 

They crept silently through the castle’s  corridors , and found the dungeons. Michael distracted the gaurds while Gavin snuck in, stole the keys and unlocked the door. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him.

 

They slunk past again and Michael laughed, “Goodbye! Have fun with that non-existant  convict !” He then bolted, grabbing Dawn and Gavin by their wrists, and they broke through the doors. They heard the thundering footsteps of the gaurds following them. “Come on! This way!”

 

They ran through the crowded streets, barging through confused and scared villagers.

 

They broke through the gates, and Gavin spotted the horses. .”Guys! Comeone! We need to move, NOW!” He screeched, hopping on Egg. Michael climbed on in front on him, while Dawn and Lauren got on Sasha.

 

They rode through the forest, taking many twists and turns.

 

“Gavin!” Griffon called, “They’re still following us!” Gavin looked back, saw the group of gaurds, and sqeaked.

 

Gavin repeated what Griffon told him, and the horses nodded. They moved off the path and ran through the trees.

 

“Hold on,” Eg warned, .”We have to jump.”

 

“Guys! We have to jump, get ready!” Gavin relayed to the others, who couldn’t understand animals.

 

They leaped over a creek and broke through the trees back onto the path. Gavin strained his ears, but didn’t hear anything other than them. 

 

It took another day, but they made it to the castle. Outside of the castle, they stopped. Michael moved to walk inside, but Gavin stopped him. “Where do you think you’re going? You can’t---”

 

Geoff burst through the gate then and exclaimed, “Gavin! Dawn! You’re back! And you brought… Michael? Michael is that you?”

 

They were congradulated by Geoff, and Geoff greeted Michael like an old friend. He was. He was a spy that was pretending to be a soldire in the other kingdom, and relayed information about attacks to Geoff.

 

Life went back to normal with Gavin and Dawn doing what they normally did, though Michael trained Gavin in combat. Michael also reminded him that you can’t judge someone by what they seem.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry ya'll had to read this, but if I had to suffer through finding this again, you guys can suffer with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Also it's gifted to Whalehuntingboyfriends bc they inspire me, but also I asked them if I could send them this and they were like, "hell ye"


End file.
